Rest? What's that? Batterie fic
by Pancettakawai
Summary: No esta mal tomarse un descanso de vez en cuando, no es malo relajarse, tomarse un respiro por unos momentos y olvidarnos de nuestro entorno mientras nos sumergimos dentro de la tranquilidad. Aunque... Al bateador, no le agrada mucho la idea de abandonar la misión y mucho menos después de haber sido tomado por sorpresa durante una de sus batallas en el rió de carne.


Preludio:

¿Cómo explicar el cómo se sentía en estos dichos momentos? Fácil. Se sentía desesperado, adolorido pero sobretodo angustiado. La pregunta del día no es nada más ni nada menos de la cual nos deberíamos centrar ahora es: ¡¿Qué demonios paso?!

Ahora mismo el bateador se encontraba recostado sobre la cama de alguien con un brazo fracturado recién enyesado y con muchas vendas que cubren su pecho tonificado junto a una gruesa y cálida manta que lo cubre del aire helado proveniente de las afueras. A decir verdad, el bateador nunca se había dado cuenta de la temperatura del aire, hasta ahora.

Aun todavía había heridas que tratar, pequeños cortes que todavía no habían sido atendidos, pero por supuesto al hombre no le importaba del todo en realidad, ya que lo único que permanecía dentro de esa mente con aires de indiferencia no era nada más ni nada menos que la "sagrada misión" algo que todavía no podía sacarse de la cabeza por al menos una vez en su vida. Inclusive en estos mismos instantes en los que luchaba contra su sufrimiento físico con al menos alcanzar el bate que se mantenía reposando a un lado de la cama, por supuesto, en uno de sus tantos intentos cayo de cara contra el suelo abriendo las heridas anteriormente atendidas solo para ganarse uno de los tantos regaños de su "cuidador".

"-Mi querido amigo, si esto fuera un concurso de estupideces, créeme que tu serias el ganador."-. Zacharie se mantenía erguido, mirando con atención y burla al hombre que ahora estaba boca abajo sobre el piso. El quizás lo llamaría "besando el piso", pero considerando la dignidad de su amigo, dejo de lado su comentario solo para acercarse al mueble de al lado para dejar una pequeña cesta con diminutas botellitas de alcohol, un paquete de algodón, 2 royos de vendaje y un paquete de curitas. Zacharie rio levemente antes de voltear y proseguir a acercársele al hombre. –"Aquí"-. Lo sostuvo del brazo sano levantándolo un poco hasta que justo después lo dejo sentado sobre el suelo. –"Considera la distancia de los objetos antes de besar el suelo, jeje."

El bateador lo miro con molestia, debía admitir que en parte Zacharie podía llegar a ser demasiado desesperante a veces, aun incluso cuando este ni siquiera se lo proponía. Zacharie se mantuvo pegado a el durante unos minutos, apretando levemente su agarre sobre la piel del más alto. Bateador por un momento quiso apartarle el brazo antes de que perdiera el control de la situación, pero se calmó una vez que el mismo Zacharie se alejó de él una vez notando la molestia expresada en el rostro del mayor.

-"¡Whoo!, ¡tranquilo amigo! Solo fue un chiste, jeje".-. Zacharie alzo ambas manos por los aires tratando de mostrarle su inocencia al mayor antes de que este se abalanzara sobre él, por supuesto, en ningún instante abandono su tono humorístico. El bateador se mantuvo en su lugar, mirándolo por unos momentos sin comentar nada sobre la situación. En realidad, solo suspiro y se levantó con algo de esfuerzo hasta quedar sentado sobre la cama.

Zacharie se volvió al cesto, agarro este y se sentó al lado del mayor agarrando el paquete de algodón junto a una de las pequeñas botellitas de alcohol. Cuando abrió el envase rápidamente un olor penetrante inundo su nariz, Zacharie se apartó un poco de la pequeña botella y entonces regreso a su posición para entonces cubrir el algodón con el contenido que portaba. –"Veamos…"-. Poso su mirada sobre el bateador, recorriendo cada detalle de su cuerpo buscando heridas diminutas e insignificantes. El bateador se quedó paralizado por un momento, pero recupero la compostura cuando un leve ardor se presentó en su espalda más arriba del vendaje, el hombre soltó un respingo al sentir el ardor. –"¡Ups!"-. Dijo Zacharie divertido apartando el algodón humedecido por un momento para mirar al mayor.

El hombre dejo soltar un bufido ante esto.

-"Je, no es necesario que trates de esforzarte ¿sabes?, las heridas no sanan de la noche a la mañana".-. Nuevamente froto el algodón sobre la piel palidecida del más grande, se aseguró de desinfectar todas las heridas del cuerpo del otro antes de pasar a ponerle curitas.

-"¿Entonces porque demonios no usaste un ticket de la suerte?"-. Soltó el bateador evitando hacer contacto visual con el otro. Zacharie rio al escuchar la pregunta.

\- "Como si me hubieras querido comprar una vez te hubieras desmayado bateador, jeje. Obviamente no hay ningún mercader que de su mercancía gratis así que esto es básicamente lo único que puedo hacer por ti. Aunque, si hubieras usado un ticket creo que apenas si hubieras logrado aumentar tu hp antes de desangrarte en el suelo"-. El comerciante abrió la pequeña bolsita que mantenía resguardado el curita, sus dedos juguetearon con el paquete hasta que finalmente tomo la curita de este, cubrió la herida de bateador con el curita y se aseguró de colocarlo bien antes de abrir otro paquete.

-"…"

-"Lo que quiero decir, es que los ítems no curan las heridas físicas, por lo que prácticamente, ese ticket te hubiera sido inútil".

-"…"

-"Tuviste suerte de que estaba de paso por ahí antes de que hubiera un "game over" para ti, bateador"-. Zacharie rio levemente, puso una última curita sobre el hombro del bateador y entonces se levantó, quedándose justo enfrente del otro.- "Siempre puedo ayudar a un amigo cuando me necesita…"

-"…"-. El otro finalmente miro al chico enmascarado frente a él, por un momento los ojos de ambos se cruzaron y entonces pareció que el tiempo se detenía. Esos profundos ojos negros…

Zacharie soltó una leve risita, se acercó al bateador tomándolo por los hombros acostándolo levemente en la mullida cama.

-"Aunque… me debes algunos créditos por esto, amigo"-. Zacharie se apartó, tomo la manta y la deslizo por el cuerpo del mayor. Una vez hecho esto, se dispuso a retirarse de la habitación. –"Por cierto" chico paro en seco y miro al otro. –"No te molestes en levantarte, a veces es cansado desperdiciar vendas mi amigo" ó una de sus típicas risas y entonces se despidió con una seña para entonces salir de la habitación dejando completamente solo al bateador.

Como si fuera un susurro, apenas si pudo distinguir las palabras que se llevó el viento, eran simples, sencillas y al mismo tiempo desesperantes.

-"Tomate un descanso"

¿Descanso? ¿Qué es eso?


End file.
